Oscillating power tools, such as oscillating motorized tools, are lightweight, motorized handheld tools configured to oscillate various accessory tools, attachments, and bits, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. The accessory tools enable an oscillating power tool to be used to shape and contour workpieces of various materials in a wide variety of ways. Accessory tools mount to an oscillating power tool using a machine screw or a quick-change mechanism.
Oscillating power tool end users often encounter scenarios in which manual operation of the accessory tool without oscillatory movement can be useful. For example, a user may find manual operation of the accessory tool without the oscillatory movement sufficient, easier, or even more effective than utilizing the oscillatory movement in order shape or contour a workpiece in various situations. In one particular example, when using a cutting blade accessory tool, delicate or finishing work could demand only slight movement of the cutting blade whereby full oscillation of the cutting blade by the oscillating power tool would be excessive, or could cause unintended damage the workpiece. In another particular example, a user may wish to utilize the sharp end of a cutting blade accessory tool to scrape or cut a portion of a workpiece with precision or by applying a specific amount of force or torque against the workpiece with the accessory tool, which could not otherwise be achieved while operating the oscillating power tool to oscillate the accessory tool.
However, due to the configuration of previously known oscillating tools, manual operation of the oscillating tools has drawbacks. For example, the handle area of an oscillating power tool is often a part of the housing that contains the motor, which can be cumbersome and uncomfortable to hold. The size of the housing may also prevent the accessory tool from entering a tight workspace that the user wishes to work with the accessory tool, such as at an inside corner of a workpiece. The accessory tool additionally can inconveniently pivot about the end of the oscillating power tool upon which the accessory tool is mounted when the user presses the accessory tool into contact with a workpiece. The pivoting motion can make the position of the accessory tool difficult to control and maneuver. When the pivoting occurs, the torque applied by the user's hand to the housing may not be fully transmitted to the workpiece, or transmitted in a varying manner, unpredictable manner. The end of some oscillating power tools where an accessory tool is mounted is radially offset from the handle portion, which can also make accurate operation of the accessory tool difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for effectively manually operating an accessory tool of an oscillating power tool.